The regulating member of a timepiece generally includes a resonator of the sprung-balance type, comprising an inertia flywheel formed by a balance, and a resilient return torque formed by a balance spring. These members determine the working quality of the timepiece. Indeed, they regulate the working of the movement, i.e. they control the frequency thereof.
It is known to fabricate part of a timepiece in a silicon-based material. Indeed, the use of a micro-machinable material, like silicon, has advantages in terms of fabricating precision, owing to progress in current methods, particularly within the field of electronics. Advantage can also be taken of the very low sensitivity of silicon to magnetism and temperature changes. However, it is currently difficult to make silicon parts with several levels.